Au Revoir, Cheri :For The CPC Challenge:
by Hannaadi88
Summary: True or False?: Saying goodbye is easier than it looks. Warning! Contains character death!


_**Au Revoir, Cheri**_

* * *

"What do you mean by an extra twenty percent, aru?"

"I-I'm sorry, uh, miss-"

"For the last time, I am a man, aru!"

"Forgive me, sir! But if we wish to operate more efficiently, we need that extra dose in our budget."

"Fine, then. I shall consult my superior. I will come back tomorrow with an answer, aru."

The manager sighed in relief as his chief donor quickly left the room, steaming at his request. The manager knew that his desire was a bit pricey, but it was China's responsibility to fund public facilities. Now that taxes have gone up, the manager was sure that his country would find a way to help.

After all, who could deny a hospital of its needs?

* * *

Fuming, Wang Yao walked blindly through the aisles, not bothering to peer into the numerous rooms he passed on his way out. The nerve of that manager! Requesting a bonus at times like this, when he knew fully well that the government could barely afford it! What was he getting at?

Sighing, the Asian turned to go. Staying would only evoke possible guilt trips, and China knew that he was a sucker for sentimental citizens. Especially _sick _sentimental citizens.

Deep in thought, Yao did not notice when a nurse asked him to move. Snapping back into concentration, China noticed that he was blocking the path of a small girl in a wheelchair. Her hair, or at least what was left of it, was braided in a thin braid that was resting on her shoulder. Dark black eyes gazed at him from under her scarce eyelashes, hope seemingly extinguished from them. A young girl, all in all- probably no older than eight.

The nurse that was in charge of pushing her around in her wheelchair smiled at him, gently gesturing for him to move to the side. Registering the request, he stepped back, allowing the nurse and the girl to pass by. A short nod of acknowledgment by the older woman was the only response he received. The young girl had not looked at him since the short moment their eyes had met, shutting herself in her own small word- a world he was not invited into.

His heart throbbed painfully inside his chest. Something was wrong with that little girl, and he had no idea how to be of aid. Even if he had the courage to help- risking the emotional attachment to a girl who may die- would his help be accepted? Wouldn't enlarging the hospital's funds be sufficient? He could simply leave the whole scene behind, returning to his office and superiors-

Following the wheelchair, he entered her room.

* * *

White.

The first thing that struck the Asian as he entered one of the many long-term rooms were the whitewashed walls with not a speck of dirt on any of them. The whole room seemed too pale, and the neatness amid the horror of severe sickness unnerved him. How could anyone bare to work, let alone _stay_, in this room?

As if to make things worse, it wasn't even a private room. In the small room alone, the hospital had somehow fit in three people, a thin screen separating each patient.

"Three people in a room, aru?!"

The nurse paused in mid-action, a blanket draped over her arm. She was about to cover the young girl who had already been placed in bed, and had not noticed China's presence until he spoke. Flashing a strained smile, she completed her assignment and then turned to him.

"Three people to a room is a privilege reserved for those who have the money to spend on it, miss. Only rich and important patients stay in these rooms, as they are less crowded. This one"- She gestured towards the young girl. - "Is the daughter of the president of one of the most important high- tech companies in China. The other guests in this room are important as well."

_If three in a room is a privilege, I am scared to think of what is called a crowded room, aru. The manager wasn't kidding when he said that they needed extra founding-_

"Important people like _moi, _for example."

China blinked. The familiar voice was coming from the other side of the screen. Where had he heard it before…?

"Are you not going to say '_salut'? _Come over here! _Viet!"_

Curiosity overpowering his tarnished pride, Wang Yao excused himself from the young girl's section of the room and hurried towards the familiar, beckoning voice. Removing the screen, China the bed with various tubes connected to his body, lay the irrational European nation: France.

The Frenchman's blond hair was strewn in all directions on his pillow. His pale face and limp limbs did not improve his appearance. What was wrong with him? What was he doing in China's main hospital, anyways?

"France," the Asian stated as said nation nodded his head in acknowledgment. "What are you doing here? What is wrong with you, aru?"

The European flashed a strained smile, flinching in result. He seemed lost, as he was not in his natural surroundings.

"Ah, I am wondering that myself, _mon ami._ I was on my way to discuss something important with you when a speeding car hit me. You crazy Chinese drivers…" he mumbled under his breath. China made it a point to ignore the comment, letting the hurt nation continue his tale.

"In any case, I ended up here, in the so called 'V.I.P' section. What my superiors would say if they saw this place is beyond _moi_," he ended bitterly. China gazed at his ally in shock, not fully registering the significant meaning that of an injured nation. What would happen to France, if its personification were severely injured? He must speak with his superior immediately; discuss the best course of action. His fellow country was hit by a car in _his _territory, and it could not spell any good for his other international relationships.

He turned to go. He knew that guilt would rest upon his shoulders if he stayed too long. He should have-

"Wait."

Turning around, the Asian faced France. The weakened country, with visible effort, picked up a rose from his desk, and offered it to his host.

"You will come back to visit me, _oui_?" He looked hopeful, but most of all, desperate. China's face hardened. It was not his fault that a car hit the Frenchman! He should have been more careful! The Asian had important things to attend to, and visiting a sick nation was not one of them. Then again, this may be an opportunity to improve his relations with the European Union, though he shrunk from the idea of being in the perverted nation's company longer then necessary.

_For improving relationships only_, he firmly settled his mind.

Ignoring the flower, China granted his assent, quickly leaving France's section of the room.

Behind him, France smiled, settling back onto his bed. The first move in the game of love had been played. All he had to do now was wait.

* * *

_If I don't leave now, I never will. I must get out of here, before I waste any more precious time, aru._

Something stopped him from making his desired exit. The young girl had woken up, and was now staring at him with an expression of consideration, something he had never seen in a young human's face before. Something calculating, even. The last time he had seen a child with that type of expression was when-

_No, there was no use crying over spoiled milk. Japan had been independent for decades now, aru._

The Asian had always had a soft spot for children, and when the young girl reminded him of his favorite sibling, his will broke. Leaving could wait, he finally determined as he sat down next to the girl. As he placed himself beside her, he saw her stiffen while the nurse clicked her tongue.

_Who cares what she thinks, anyways. I mean, for someone who mistook me for a woman, she must not be the sharpest tool in the box, aru._

Smiling at the young girl, he asked for her name. After a long look of consideration, probably debating about revealing her name to him or not, the girl mumbled her answer.

"What?"

"I said that my name was Cai", the girl repeated sharply, suspicious of the stranger that had taken sudden interest in her. China was taken aback at the hardness in her voice, but relented when he saw tears forming in her eyes. As a former parent himself, he assumed that she was probably tired and frustrated. Slowly standing up, he resisted the urge to wipe away her tears, and made his exit. Francis aside, he vowed to visit Cai every day, perhaps wishing France a 'good day', at most.

He wanted to see her smile.

* * *

"What is her problem, aru?"

A week after his meeting with Cai and his encounter with France had passed. He was sitting next to her bed, as usual, and was watching the young girl in her sleep. The nurse sat on the other side of the bed and looked up at him, clearly wishing to avoid the subject.

"Cancer"

_Oh._

"It's the same case with the third patient in this room. The foreigner is simply immobilized."

_Immobilized?_

Jumping from his chair, China hurried towards France's section of the room. He had said hello to Francis every day for the past week, bringing him flowers each visit- an European custom he had learned from his guest. After a polite inquiry about his health, China would take his leave and move towards Cai's section. So far, she had learned his name, and was willing to talk to him when she felt well enough.

But he had never stayed long enough to notice any change in France's condition.

Nearing his bed, the Asian quickly sank down into a chair at France's bedside. Grabbing the European's hands in his own, he secretly wished that the nurse had been wrong. What would happen to his country if France were to die in his custody?

Opening his eyes, France focused on the brown orbs that were staring intently into his own. What was happening? Who was this?

As the Frenchman slowly sat up, the stranger froze in shock, his expression sending chills down France's spine. Identity revealed, he was surprised at China's sudden burst of concern. And why did he seem so astounded when he sat up?

"You-You can move, aru…."

It took him a moment to absorb the relieved tone in China's voice. Blinking at the Asian's worried face, he laughed.

"And why wouldn't I move, _cheri?_"

"The nurse said, aru-"

France shook his head. "She probably said something to you out of spite, since she wanted you away from her patient. Can't you see that she resents you? Do not be so naïve, _ami_."

The Oriental nation blushed and quickly removed his hands as he realized that he had been deceived. The Frenchman was perfectly fine, aside from his obvious injuries. France seized the moment in which the Asian was confused to snatch him arm, pull him close, and peck him on the lips. The younger nation smirked as he saw China's blush turn a deeper shade of red as the Asian withdrew from his touch, placing a shaky hand on his lips as if to trace the kiss that had just been forced upon him. When his elder looked accusingly at him, France offered a simple defense.

"A gesture of my appreciation, that's all", he waved his hand dismissively. "_Merci beaucoup, mon cheri_" he added with a wink. China, speechless, simply stared at him, until he seemed to have realized something. Perhaps the time, France assumed. A few moments later, his host was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

China started avoiding France whenever he visited Cai, making his exertions short. He couldn't bear to think of the moment in which the Frenchman had taken advantage of him. True- it was only a kiss, but he had not wanted to kiss him. Even worse- he had enjoyed their brief contact, much to his disgust.

But as a bee is attracted to honey, China couldn't stop himself from yearning for more.

_I am no better then a love struck schoolgirl_, _aru_, he thought bitterly.

But no matter how much he wanted to resist, urge overcame reason as he renewed his visits to his guest, bringing him various tokens from time to time. Soon enough, they started having normal conversations, and Yao found himself attracted to the intellectual side of Francis he had never noticed before.

France couldn't have been more pleased whenever he caught site of the Asian making his way towards him, and relished each moment alone with him. He soon found out that China was not just some other toy that he could tease. China was more than that, although the European couldn't put his finger on the difference. Wang Yao was unique- simple as that.

* * *

Yao hummed happily as he made his way towards France's room. His visits with him and Cai were his sanctuary, short moments of peace. Nodding towards the girl as he passed her bed, he made his way towards the European's side of the room when he stopped short.

The bed was empty.

Rushing towards the girl, he grabbed her hands. Too weak to resist, Cai looked into her elder's eyes, noting that something was amiss.

"Cai, be a good girl and tell me where is Francis, your neighbor, aru," Yao said slowly, emphasizing each word. Eyes widening, the girl realized that the Asian was serious, and was not playing with her as he usually did. Gulping, she avoided his gaze.

"He is being operated on."

China turned around, looking at the nurse in shock. He released Cai's hands, and stood up. He didn't understand.

"Operated on? He was perfectly fine the last time I saw him, aru!"

The nurse shook her head grimly. "Apparently, not well enough. When the doctors examined him today, they discovered something wrong within his chest. They think that he has a severe case of staph infection. He was having a hard time breathing while they were carrying him away."

Yao regarded the woman sternly. "How do I know that you are telling the truth? You have lied to me about him in the past. Why not now, aru?"

The nurse shrugged. "Believe what you want. You can go check the operating room, if you would like". With that, she turned away and headed towards the now sobbing Cai. It was too much information for the young girl to take in.

China stood stunned in his place. But before he was able to take any course of action, the nurse turned her head towards him and whispered something he could barley hear.

"I would hurry, if I were you. His chances…" she faltered when she saw the Asian's expression. "His chances are slim."

As the nurse stated France's condition, something snapped within him. Tears pouring down his cheeks, momentarily blinding him, China ran through the hall, desperately trying to find the operation room. After a couple of minutes of being completely lost, a kind worker directed him to his destination. China quickly mumbled his thanks and rushed in the direction the worker had pointed to, desperately trying to reach his friend in time.

_Friend? No- not a friend, _Wang Yao suddenly realized, _much more then a friend. After all of these decades, how come I have only come to realize this now? _

Finally reaching the room in which France was being operated in, China had burst into the room with a shout. The surprised doctors backed away in shock, granting him access to their patient. They had yet to begin the operation, and were about to put him under when China had entered the room.

The Asian ran up to his ally, tears glistening in his eyes. Here was his newfound favorite person, perhaps dying at that very moment. Shaking France's shoulders frantically, China willed him to open his eyes.

--

The next few moments flew past in a blurry. The European came to, once again opening his eyes to find his ally looking at him intently. He had no clue what was happening, though he had a feeling deep within him that something bad was about to occur.

--

The doctors got over their initial shock and hurried to pull China out of the room. The Asian resisted at first, gazing franticly at his fellow nation. What was going to happen to France, if something happened to Francis? Something like…

_No, It won't happen, aru. I'm sure of it! _

Breaking free of the doctors' grasp, he rushed to France's side, holding his hand in his. "Please, _please _say something!" the Asian pleaded. "Show me that you are fine, aru!"

--

Attempting at a smile, France looked up at his friend. If he had been well, he would have embraced his ally, perhaps even persuading the Asian to take their love making a step forward. But alas, he would have to be content with verbal communication only.

"_Je vous aime_, _Mon Cheri_"

--

China stiffened as he translated the meaning of the Frenchman's proclamation. The doctors seizing the chance to forcefully push him out of the room and lock the door firmly behind them. He wanted to shout out, he wanted to protest! But he realized that causing further disturbance would only cause harm. _He_ would be the one to blame.

The Oriental nation slowly sunk to his knees. In gesture of protest against the unfairness that was called 'life', he banged his fists against the metal doors while tears of anguish rushed down his cheeks, blinding him.

After a couple of moments, China felt the strength drain out of him, lowering his arms to his sides in result. With great effort he placed his forehead against the door, palms pressed to the metal substance. The steady stream of tears had faltered, replaced by a single tear that was making its way down his face in a painfully slow pace. He knew what he wanted to say. He wanted to scream his feelings so that the rest of the word could hear him. Most of all, he wanted France to hear him.

But it was too late.

* * *

_Hanna Chan's Blah-Blah Corner:_

_My first attempt at fluff. I have this sinking feeling that I have made a fool out of myself with the over dramatics, but that cannot be helped. *sigh* I guess I should simply stick to what I know- angst. Oh, right! Do you hate me now for killing off France Nii-san? XD He was saying 'I love you' in a very old fashioned and serious French, btw. _

_Why I included Cai? Well, there was this girl in my school who died of cancer not long ago, and I wanted to write something in remembrance. Originally, the main character was supposed to be England, and France would not have appeared at all, but I altered it to fit this pairing, basically re-writing it completely._

_Oh, and I would like to thank\apologize to my beta for having beta-ing this for moi. I am extremely lazy, yet she tolerates me for reasons unknown to mankind *shrug*_

_Reviews, onegai shimasu?_

_~Hanna-Chan_


End file.
